1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet perforating apparatus, which can bore at least one filing hole in an edge portion of a sheet such as a design drawing and then automatically stick a reinforcing pad on the sheet about the periphery of the filing hole.
2) Description of the Related Art
In order to keep sheets of a large area such as a design drawing so as to permit their easy handling, it has been carried out to suitably fold the sheets, bore at least one filing hole in their one sides or edges and then file them by a paper fastener.
However, when the folded sheets with the filing holes bored in their one sides or edges are filed by the paper fastener as is, there is a problem that, for example, the portions surrounding each filing hole are disadvantageous-ly worn off or torn, so that the storage durability is deteriorated.
In order to avoid such a disadvantage, it is effective to stick a ring-like reinforcing pad on the sheet about the periphery of the filing hole.
However, since the reinforcing pad has heretofore been stuck manually on the sheet about the periphery of the filing hole, enormous time and labor are required to separately stick reinforcing pads on a large number of sheets. There is hence a problem that difficulties are encountered on a rapid treatment.